mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Vapis
Summary Species - Nanum Nox'Phasma (Dwarf Night Phantom) Gender - Male Home - Cloudscapes, Aarvia Vapis is my final mascot, I always wanted a sort of level-headed assassin thing so uh, here he is. He spends alot of his time enhancing his fighting skills, mostly through his everyday life and his energetic ways of going about it. Just for confirmation, he is NOT a robot, just an alien. Personality Despite the fact he uses darkness to his advantage, he is vibrant, enthusiastic, creative, and thoughtful, the absolute opposite of 'evil', a stereotype that is forced upon him because of his dark abilities. He often likes to disappear into the darkness when he's mad, and his eyes glow a more vibrant deep indigo. When he's happy, he will tend to fly around faster than usual and his eyes glow a brighter violet colour. He's a good friend to almost everyone, providing you haven't done anything wrong to him, in which case he will scare the sh*t out of you. So be warned. Story Vapis, and his species, are at war. His planet of Lux'Nox is divided, by the Lux'Phasma (Light Phantoms) and Nox'Phasma (Dark Phantoms). Vapis was born into the Nebulas - The Vapour Phantoms, and himself is a dwarf species, his people made to become stealthy, agile and quick assasins. When he was 15 (75 Earthen years) and becoming an adult, he was sick of his lifestyle, and became an outcast of his people. He took nothing but his amor, and using his mind and wit, found a fighter jet. He fixed it and left, never to return the the wretched, war-torn planet that was his home. He flew through a wormhole, and struck another pod, protecting an Earthly creature that would change his life. Following the pod, low on fuel and desperate for energy for his weakening body, he crashed into a strange plane, seemingly floating in space. He crashed into the ground, and began exploring the land, staying invisible, finding food to turn into energy, and using his wits, armor and weapons to stay alive. He did not know it, but he was in fact looking at all of the new land that would eventually become populated by all of the mascots there are today. He was technically the first to discover most of the areas, though nobody knew since he never tells anyone, and frankly, he isn't bothered about changing who discovered what either. Powers/Abilities 'Sonic Blast - '''A high-speed flight harnesses the momentum built up, and throws it at a target. This blasts the target in the opposite direction. Produces a deafening whistle similar to that of a bomb being dropped. '''Vapour Form - '''His Shadow blessing allows him to vapourise into a cloud of purple-black smoke, and reform into himself in a desired location. This allows him to travel through very small holes and reform on the other side. '''Ethereal - '''Vapis can pass through solid objects with this spell, very useful when being physically attacked as a sword will go straight through him. '''Armor - '''With armor taken from his homeworld, this material is incredibly strong and best of all, is self-repairing. It sheaths his chest cavity, head, legs and arms. '''Arm Blades - '''Once used to assasinate the Light Phantoms, they now help with attacks and defenses on Mascotia. They are made of poisonous black crystals infused with the material that makes up his armour. This makes them pretty much unbreakable, since they do self repair. '''Vapourise - '''Turns the target into a purple-black vapour, never to be seen again. A very powerful attack that requires alot of energy. '''Flight - '''Vapis can fly up to about 500 miles per hour at any given height. Also, he can fly very high, then tuck his arms and legs in, and dive. In this state he can easily break the sound barrier, travelling at around 800 mph. '''Dark Absorb - '''Vapis can absorb the life energy from others, this greatly benefits his own health. '''Smoke Cloud - '''A thick black-purple smoke shoots from his hands, rendering others hidden or making the target cough and splutter. '''Vapourisation Rifle -' Vapis' primary means of taking out targets. The ammunition consists of hardened dark energy, shot out at supersonic speeds. The rounds pack incredible kinetic force, and can easily knock over a lightly armed target. Once the target has reached what is considered 'death' in Maskotia, the point at which the body enters the absorbed realm, they vapourise. Outside of Maskotia, they are vapourised completely. Even if the target is not killed, the dark energy continues to eat away at the life force of targets, and can be fatal if not treated. The treatment requires purification from a being skilled in light elemental magic. '''Fusion cutter - '''A thin beam of plasma that is used to cut through any material and enemy vehicles, or to repair vehicles. Intensity can be changed. '''Vapour Ingest - '''Turns any organic matter direcly into molecules inside his body to be quickly broken down and turned into energy. This would be the equivalent to a bite, and well, it hurts. Imagine being vapourised, it'd be like being dissolved - ouch. Assigned Elements *Darkness *Force *Wind Relationships (With Commentary) Jellpo - Yeah he's cool, sells good Cope-Cola too, even though I can't taste anything. Gives me a boost of energy. Solomon - He's chill. Too chill. Like, so unbelievably chill I can't even begin to tell you how chill he is. There was this one time, I teleported in front of is face and went 'BLAAARGHHHH' and his reply was 'Sup?'. Weird dude. Ploxl - He's always rushing about, a bit like me really except he goes about saving the world from a shadow. I was born into the shadows and I'm no threat to anyone, well unless they do something really bad, or you're a Light Phantom. I could aways help him but he seems to wanna do it on his own... Meh. Spot - Despite what he comes across as, I know for a fact his heart is as big as his ego. Fuze - That dude always asks me to get rid of bandits, I'm sure he thinks I'm expendable or something. For someone with so much energy in his body, he's real lazy. Relucas - That dude is so jealous that I don't need to flap like a demented pigeon to fly as fast as I do. Tried some of his crystal stuff, does nothing for me... Lightweight. Kishiru - She's cute. She's obsessed with Ploxl though, unfortunately. I'm sure I've seen another of her kind around though. Tadpole - He has a mental problem, I know he does. Still, it's fun to mess with his gadgets, muahahahaha *cough cough*. Luscivia - Crashed into her once, flying too fast and I couldn't stop myself... Her drinks taste like pee anyways. Well so I've heard, not that I'd know. Trivia *He doesn't directly eat, he vaporises the food into his body. It could be said his species are 'vaporvores'. *His main three assests are stealth, speed/agility and illusion. *He has a strange attraction towards Xenogaro's, probably because he is the only one of his species in mascotia. *His name (Vapis) means 'Vapour' in Latin. Theme If Vapis had a theme, what would it be? This I think Category:Jamespore123 Category:Mascot Category:Alien Category:Avian Category:Male